


Monachopsis

by Lucaviro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucaviro/pseuds/Lucaviro
Summary: [ongoing work]Monachopsis : n. The subtle but persistent feeling of being out of place
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Monachopsis

++

He didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve anything he had. He had been nothing but horrible to everyone around him so why? Why were they being so kind to him? _Why_ did they care what happened to him?

He was a death eater. He betrayed them and their friends and family had died because of him. He was a murderer. Murderers should be locked up in Azkaban but yet there he was. Lying on his fluffy, comfortable bed in the 8th year dorms staring at a daily prophet copy from 4 months ago.

‘Draco Malfoy pardoned from Azkaban sentence’

It had still felt so unreal to him. He was sure any second he would wake up and realize it was just a cruel dream and he was rotting away in a jail cell. If someone had told him a year ago he would be back at Hogwarts to finish his education he would’ve doubled back on himself, laughing. It had been too good to be true.

Of course, it was. Nothing ever came easy for Malfoys. They had only been once respected for their pureblood status and wealth. The Malfoy name would have been enough to get what he wanted in another life; they were traitors now. The Malfoy name had gone to shit. His only identity had been taken from him.

To make matters worse, the ministry seized all the assets and squeezed every last galleon they could from the family. Lucius had been sentenced to Azkaban in his first trial and was found guilty of dragging Draco and Narcissa towards the Dark Lord.

His mother had been luckier and put under house arrest; separated from him in France. It was different for him. He should’ve been in Azkaban rotting away till the end of his days like his father. 

No one had seen it coming. On the day of his trial saint potter had waltzed in and given a speech on why Draco should be pardoned. He revealed that Draco didn’t want to kill and he was forced to be a death eater.

He also talked about him lowering his wand and not killing dumbledore. Of course, they listened to Potter. No one in the wizarding world dared challenge his authority.

Nevertheless, this came with its complications.

The Pure Malfoy Blood.

Draco had been the only true pureblood Malfoy in centuries. This meant that his magical core was extremely strong and with great power comes great responsibility. Due to the extreme levels of stress, he had been through his magical core had become unstable. Draco Malfoy was deemed an occupational hazard to himself and those around him.

However, the ministry had dealt with similar situations before. They had a device that would shock his magical core back to a stable level. It did have its side effects and inconveniences.

One of them being that Draco passed out once he was shocked, the other, someone else would be the one in control of the device. It had been just his luck that Harry Bloody Potter was the only one who wouldn’t abuse the power of the device, making him the only one compatible to control Malfoy.

Harry Sodding Potter, the boy he bullied for years had the control of a device that could make him pass out on command and he would be helpless, _humiliated._ Yet he didn’t. Potter would do everything in his power before pressing the button on the device. He didn’t deserve that.

He was just an inconvenience to everyone around him. A liability. Draco had gone from being the prince of Slytherin and he had fallen from his throne, now his time was almost over.

++


End file.
